joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Caliborn/Lord English (Sinverse)
|-|Caliborn= |-|God-Tier= |-|Lord English= Character Synopsis Caliborn, also known by his chat handle, undyingUmbrage, is Calliope's "brother", the other, opposed existence within her body. Even amongst evil cherubs, Caliborn is extremely malicious and is obsessed with death and destruction, which he seeks to spread and enjoy as he pleases for the simple reason that he can and he wants to. As with his sister, his title is one of the rare and powerful master classes; he is the Lord of Time. After killing his sister and conquering his session, a dead session so impossibly difficult that it was considered unbeatable even for him, he ascended to become a God Tier and killed his denizen, Yaldabaoth. This allowed him to gain access to his God Tier clock, which he destroyed, and its powers he absorbed. Afterward, he allowed himself to be sealed within Lil' Cal by Dirk with several other entities, fusing with them and becoming Lord English, an indestructible, time-traveling demon who has assured his existence throughout all of space and time, allowing him to go about destroying all of existence. Character Statistics Tiering: High 1-C | At least High 1-B | At least 0''' '''Verse: Sinverse Name: Caliborn, the Lord of Time, Lord English, the Angel of Double Death, undyingUmbrage (screen name) Gender: Male Age: 11 "units" | Predates the concept of time Classification: Cherub, Sburb player | God, Lord of Time | Ascended Godtier | Indestructible paradox demon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Fourth Wall Breaking | Flight, Time Manipulation (As the Lord of Time, he has complete control over the flow of time), Spatial Manipulation, Plot Manipulation , Mind Control, Clairvoyance (Can observe events across space and time), Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8: Can only be killed if his death is 'Heroic' or 'Just'), Invulnerability, Reality Warping, Sealing, BFR, Acausality | All previous powers at their fullest potential, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Causality Manipulation , Death Manipulation (His existence includes Equius, the Heir of Void, and he can cause "Double Death", completely erasing a person from existence), Probability Manipulation, Soul Manipulation , Matter Manipulation, Teleportation , exists simultaneously across all timelines even before his emergence, Regeneration (High-Godly, Was alive even though his existence and reality he is within were being destroyed), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8), Can Bypass Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 8) and Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Fate Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation , Dream Manipulation, Cosmic Awerness, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Huge Number of Haxes Destructive Ability: High Complex Multiversal(Is an 11th Dimensional threat ) | At least High Hyperverse Level (Can control Hilbert Space) | At least True Infinity (Can surpass The concept of dimensions, nearly killed Godzilla in the final chapter) Speed: FTL+ '(Traversed other planets in minutes)| '''Immeasurable '(Comparable to Jade Harley , who exists beyond Linear Space-Time | '''Omnipresent (Lord English exists in all timelines and is present across all of existence and Time, as even before his "birth" he WAS ALREADY HERE ) Lifting Ability: Unknown, likely Inmeasurable | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Ability: High Complex Multiverse Level | Unknown, likely at least High Hyperverse Level '''| '''True Infinity' Durability: Unknown | At least High Hyperversal | True Infinity Stamina: Infinite | Likely Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with his AK-47 | At least High Hyperversal | True Infinity Intelligence: Supergenius '(Although referred to as "learning-impaired" by both himself and Hussie, Caliborn is noted to be exceptionally cunning, inventive, and brutal, and was able to use The Felt's powers to their fullest extents to win his session, which was so difficult it was seen as "nearly impossible", even for him. In addition, he later develops an exceptionally high understanding of the mechanics and time and space) | '''Nigh-Omniscient '(Doc Scratch and Lord English are the same being) '''Weaknesses: Caliborn is stuck in a permanent state of being mentally immature. | The Ultimate Weapon Versions: Base | God Tier | Lord English Other Attributes List of Equipment: His AK-47 / Cane, Lil' Seb, Gamzee, Lil' Cal, the Ring of Void, the Ultimate Weapon, The Felt, and a Juju Breaker | The Green Sun Cane and the Golden AK. Extra Info: Credit to Omniversal Battlefield Wiki for its info Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sinverse Category:Homestuck Category:Monsters Category:Tier 1 Category:Papyrus2345 Category:Tier 0 Category:Characters with forms